growingupanddownfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Irigoyen
Adam Irigoyen (born August 5, 1997) is an American actor. He stars as Pete on Growing Up and Down Career While still living in Miami, he attended an acting school where he was recognized for his talent. Here, he studied very seriously, and set his goals very high. He was asked to perform in a showcase and received immediate attention and recognition. Shortly after, at only eleven years old, he convinced his family he was ready to move to Hollywood. Once arriving in Los Angeles, Adam’s acting became a career. He appeared in multiple commercials, print campaigns, and also in the indie films Flight, Nickel or Dime and Electric Natural Safe. But, it was the guest-starring role on Disney Channel’s Emmy Award-winning series “Wizards of Waverly Place,” which eventually led to an audition for the role of Deuce Martinez, long-time friend to CeCe and Rocky (Bella Thorne and Zendaya), a role which he currently reprises. In 2011, he was featured on the soundtrack for the Disney film, Spooky Buddies singing a cover of "Monster Mash" with Kenton Duty and Davis Cleveland, for which they also filmed a music video. In 2011, he was featured on the song and music video for "Roam", covered by Shake It Up co-star Caroline Sunshine, again with Kenton and Davis. In 2012, Adam partnered with Kenton Duty a second time to sing "Show Ya How" for Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. On December 26, 2011 Adam Irigoyen was presented with the highest honor a city can bestow. He received the key to North Miami Beach from the Mayor, George Vallejo. In 2014 he landed the role of Pete on Growing Up and Down. Filmography Trivia *He is Cuban American. *Spanish is Adam's first language, a commonality he has with Shake It Up co-star, Bella Thorne. *He comes from a family of educators – his Mom, Dad and Grandmother are all teachers. *He relaxes by spending time with his family, including two brothers and one sister. *His favorite subjects are Math and History. *He loves creating music, singing, dancing and learning new instruments. His first passion though is performing. *He studies his characters and craft very seriously, and takes pride in his work. *Adam’s favorite food is Cuban and loves arroz, frijoles, bistec y platanos maduros. *He loves to travel and looks forward to visiting many foreign countries in the future. *One of his many goals is to work with Stan Lee and make a Marvel comic feature film as well as work with actors, Will Smith and Tom Hanks. *One of his favorite quotes by Michael Jordan sums up his state of mind, “Some people want it to happen, some people wish it to happen, others tear down the wall of resistance and make it happen.” *Adam’s personal signature quote is: "Never Give Up!" *His last name, Irigoyen, is a Basque (a region in northeastern Spain and southwestern France) name. The meaning of it is two fold. IRI translates to mean a town or group of houses, and GOYEN (GOIEN) means the high part. So, the complete meaning is the house in the higher part of the town. Adam has always been very interested in his families ancestry and ethnicity. *Him and Olivia Holt were born on the same day. External Links *Adam Irigoyen on Wikipedia *Adam Irigoyen at Internet Movie Database *Adam Irigoyen on Twitter Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Actors